


The Unlimited Books

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dolly Parton, Gen, Imagination Library, local library, waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four-year-old Zach Taylor has his eyes opened up to a whole new world of imagination <i>without</i> the need of Dolly Parton's input.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlimited Books

**Author's Note:**

> You know Dolly Parton's Imagination Library? The expensive waste of council funding that's taken over the Western World? Well, here's a story I wrote about it in less than an hour.

## The Unlimited Books.

Zach Taylor bounced slightly in his seat, then tried to get back to copying the letters from the blackboard into his exercise book before his teacher, Mrs. McCaffrey, shouted at him for the fourth time that lesson. But really, it wasn't fair! How _could_ the old meanie expect him to _not_ be excited when his own mother was? It wasn't like Zach knew who Dolly Parton might be, but she must be someone extremely important given the way Vanessa Taylor had reacted when she had heard that the singer would be visiting Zach's school.

✱   ✱   ✱

"Oh, my God, Zach! Do you know who she is? She's really famous!"

Vanessa had been so flustered that she hadn't thought to explain who Dolly Parton was and why she was famous to her son, and he had been too bemused to ask. Today, however, he was going to find out.

✱   ✱   ✱

"And now, let me introduce you all to... Miss Dolly Parton!"

It was now mid-afternoon, and Zach was sat in the assembly hall with the teachers and all the other pupils of Hillcrest Primary. The Country and Western singer everyone was there to see strode onto the stage that was usually reserved for the yearly Nativity play, made a (long by Zach's standards) speech as the flashbulb of the local paper's photographer popped numerous times, then asked the children if they had any questions. Instantly, Zach's hand was in the air.

"Miss Parton, why are you famous?"

Once the laughter of the adults and older children had died down and there was only the odd chuckle, Dolly stated, "Honey, sometimes people get famous for singing. I'm one of those people."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because very many people like the way I sing. Now, would you like to be the first in your school to receive a book?"

Zach nodded.

"Okay, come up here then. Now, what's your name, honey?"

"Zach Taylor."

"And how old are you, Zach?"

"I'm four."

"Well, you're very clever for four. I don't believe anyone's _ever_ thought to ask why singing makes someone famous before. Now, I won't be personally delivering the rest of the books you'll get this year, okay, sweetie? The postman will bring them to you instead."

Zach nodded, said a hasty thanks, then scurried back to his place amongst the other children in his class to quietly sit and cement the memory of what had just happened in his head. His mummy would be so shocked that Dolly Parton had spoken directly to _him_ and ruffled his hair!

✱   ✱   ✱

"What I don't get is why you need to be a part of this 'Imagination Library' thing, anyway," John Granger, the Taylors' next door neighbour, was saying.

"It's to help Zach with his literacy," Vanessa explained, rather impatiently.

"That's what I mean. I'll tell you what, you wait here while I get something."

Fifteen minutes later, John rang the Taylors' front door bell again, a piece of paper in his hand.

"If you fill that in for Zach, Nessa, you'll see what I mean in a little while."

Her curiosity piqued, Vanessa filled out the form, then waited for a further twenty minutes until John came back once more.

"Here you go, young man," he said, handing something like a credit card to Zach. "That'll get you all the books you need to help you with your literacy, and you won't have to stop using it beyond your next birthday now that you're a member of the local library!"

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
